


Slow Day

by DrkVrtx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra decides to share at the most inappropriate times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Day

The Avatar should not be permitted to make telephone calls. None. At all. Ever.

Asami carefully sets down the dark, glossy candlestick. Blinks once. Streaks of gold filter through into the room. Skin prickles uncomfortably beneath her suit. She's convinced the collar of her blouse has tightened in the last minute or so. A hand moves to undo a top button found to be already loosened. Asami swallows thickly, feels the lump slide down her throat. She wets her lips with the tip of her tongue and balls the hand resting in her lap, nails scraping along the charcoal grey fabric of her trousers.

Korra's finally acquired the toy she's been threatening to get her hands on for days now. She can't help but share her delight with her significant other, her busy, thoroughly occupied with Future Industries matters at that very moment girlfriend, and goes to great, excruciating length to ensure Asami grasps all the details.

Long -

_"…can't wait to bend that pretty body over the kitchen table…"_

Thick -

_"…listen to you moan as I ease it inside…"_

Solid as fucking steel -

_"…stretch out your tight little ass with my beautiful new cock…"_

It's a losing battle. Her breath grows short. The lascivious echo of Korra's voice drips into her ear, with such delicious precision enunciating that last syllable.

_Cock_.

Asami shudders, eyes clouding over. She bows her head, a sigh parting ruby lips.

_"Oh, I can't wait to come home to you tonight, baby. But if_ I _have to be patient…"_

She opens her eyes, realises that her hand has crept down towards her chest.

_"Be a good girl for me, Asami…"_

How great the effort to still the hand unfurled and smoothing fabric between her thighs. _Bitch_. That's what her girlfriend is, a devious little bitch who's trapped her in this lonely, stuffy office with the aching need to be filled.

She reminds herself to tell her PA to stop forwarding calls from the Avatar through to her. Asami looks down at the array of papers in front of her. She moans softly. All she sees is dark, calloused hands roughly pushing them aside. The telephone clatters haphazardly to the floor. And then Korra curves her spine, presses her breasts flat to the desk with a palm between the shoulder blades. Mahogany fills her nostrils, warm beneath her heaving body. Fingers twist into her hair; the woman stands between her legs and _thrusts_ -

She gasps, snaps her eyes open. Catches her hands before they betray her. Takes a deep breath. She can do this. She can stand to wait just a little longer. She'll finish up soon enough, once she makes all this paperwork disappear. Asami flicks a habitual glance to the clock fixed on the wall and her determined look falters. It's barely _midday_.

She stares blankly at the clock face and groans like a wounded woman.

"Fuck you, Korra."


End file.
